S17 episode 3
'WHITE WINS IMMUNITY ' *Kijon finds hidden immunity idol* Pete: I believe I've defintley taken over the leadership role in this tribe I think in challenges in the camp life and even the game, A majority has been formed which I think was really solidified on day 7 and the majority is me Tyron Dawson Kijon and Morgan leaving tonights vote Sebastion Cao Boi or Jamison. Now Sebastion is probobly slightly worst then others in challenges but I mean we are 2/3 and I think can win and I like Sebastion so I would rather keep him around. Jamison seems like a sleazy salesman and I wouldn't mind getting him and Cao Boi is just a strange dude I can't read him, I don't know if he's smart or dumb weak or strong he's a wildcard which worries me Sebastion: Of course I'm worried about tonight there's defintley an argument to be made I'm the weakest one here and luckily I know both Jamison and Cao Boi are on the chopping block as well and I mean I like to think I've made myself a likeable guy out here and convinced people they can trust me and hopefully that helps me out tonight Kijon: KIJON BABAY!!!, you see this the hidden immunity idol, now that's what I'm talking about guarent damn teed protection and I don't plan on using this for a while because I'm putting myself in a good position and right now I'm in the majority and I've formed a pretty good bond with Morgan, he's a gameplayer and I want to be alligned with a game player just not as much of a game player as the Kij which no one is, so let's vote someone out tonight Jamison: I'm pretty sure these people are considering voting me, but they won't Sebastion and Cao Boi are both weaker players then me, and these guys may not want to work with me now, but somewhere down the line they are going to have to turn on eachother and I'm going to be waiting and then I'll run them all down into the ground Morgan: I've just been trying to be friendly and making friends with the right people which has worked because there is an alliance of five right now that includes me and an alliance within and alliance is never a bad thing either and me and Kijon have formed a fairly strong friendship in these nine days and I defintley think due to that me and The Kij as he likes to call himself can go far Cao Boi: I know I don't fit in with these people and I know I haven't fit in from the start, I am a unique individual and I usually don't really fit the mold other people want me to fit in, but I think around camp I pull my weight I'm not the weakest in challenge and I think I'm smart and resoursful and hopefully the other people see that as helpful Tyron: I was kind of hoping we could get a good winning streak going, I will be the first to admit my performance was not up to standars today and for that I said sorry to my tribe, from very early on I bonded with Dawson, we are basically the same age and share the same values, the point is we're bros and I am defintley strategically with Dawson as well and since us two I'm pretty sure are the two strongest challenge competitors so that keeps us safe and kind of in the drivers seat which boads well with me Dawson: Pete is a good guy good leader, Morgan and The Kij are guys I like and Tyron is my bro and together the five of us have made the majority in this tribe, and in my mind we are the defintey the five strongest players in this tribe and I mean we are playing survivor and you know the phrase survival of the fittest and I came here to play the game on day 9 on day 21 and day 39 and but I'm treating every vote like it's my last so it's time to play the game Cao Boi final words I'm not going to lie I had a great wonderful experience out here and I should of known this thiis survivor and you can't trust anyone